My Love, Cho Kyuhyun
by BabyNA407
Summary: Siwon adalah sepasang sahabat yang susah sekali di pisah kan. banyak yang menyangka kalau mereka itu sedang menjalin suatu hubungan special. Hubungan persahabatan mereka ini sudah terjalin sejak mereka masih berada di dalam perut ibu mereka. Bahkan, rencana-nya Para orang tua Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan menikahkan kedua anak-nya setelah selesai Senior High School. Tapi, ternyata...


**Author : BabyNA407**

**Pair : WonKyu, YunJae, HanChul**

**Cast : Siwon : 19 Years Old**

** KyuHyun : 17 Years Old**

**Other Cast :**

**JaeJoong : 42 Years Old ( Eomma Siwon)**

**Heechul : 44 Years Old (Eomma Kyuhyun)**

**Yunho : 43 Years Old (Appa Siwon)**

**Hangeng : 43 Years Old (Appa Kyuhyun)**

**Henry : 7 Years Old (Anak WonKyu Ke-1)**

**Minho : 6 Years Old (Anak WonKyu Ke-2)**

**Taemin : 4 Years Old (Anak WonKyu Ke-3)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family.**

**Rate : T+ (Teen 13+) **

**Length : OneShoot ( **

**Diclaimer : Funfiction ini asli milik saya. Para Main Cast atau pun Other Cast bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tuhan dan Keluarga-nya**

**Summary : Siwon adalah sepasang sahabat yang susah sekali di pisah kan. banyak yang menyangka kalau mereka itu sedang menjalin suatu hubungan special. Hubungan persahabatan mereka ini sudah terjalin sejak mereka masih berada di dalam perut ibu mereka. Bahkan, rencana-nya Para orang tua Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan menikahkan kedua anak-nya setelah selesai Senior High School. Tapi, ternyata di luar dugaan WonKyu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun ternyata di nikah kan oleh orang tua mereka sebelum Mereka berdua lulus Senior High School.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

** Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

**In Senior High School**

**Monday (06.30)**

Saat ini, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan beriringan sambil bergandeng tangan menuju kelas mereka.

"Hyung~" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada yang Manja sambil mem-pout-kan bibir-nya.

"Waeyeo, Baby?" Tanya Siwon gemas melihat tingkah imut sahabatnya ini.

"Hih! Jangan panggil aku Baby lagi! Aku sudah besar" Omel Kyuhyun tidak terima kalau dia di panggil Baby oleh Siwon.

"Aigooo~ Itu panggilan sayangku, Baby. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk mu, Baby" Ucap Siwon melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Kemudian, Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke kelas mereka yang sudah tidak jauh lagi dari pandangan mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eh? Pantas? Baby itukan artinya Bayi. Sedangkan aku? Sudah sangat besar" Protes Kyuhyun semakin tidak terima dan semakin memajukan bibir cherry-nya itu.

"Siapa bilang kau sudah besar?" Tanya Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun. Mereka berhenti sejenak. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku kan memang sudah besar" Jawab Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Haha~ Benarkah? Tapi, Kenapa wajahmu semakin manis? Kenapa kulitmu putih pucat dan sangat lembut seperti bayi? Dan, kenapa tingkah-mu seperti bayi yang tidak di belikan eomma-nya permen lollipop? Haha~" Ejek Siwon. Kemudian ia terbirit-birit berlari menuju kelas-nya. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun akan mengejarnya dan memukul sayang kepada-nya. Dan, Siwon sangat menyukai pukulan sayang yang di berikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Hyung! Jangan lari Kau!" Pekik Kyuhyun semakin kesal dan mengejar Siwon yang sudah berlari duluan ke kelas. Dan, benar saja perkiraan Siwon, Setelah Kyuhyun sampai di dalam kelas langsung saja Kyuhyun memukulnya dan tentunya itu adalah pukulan sayang.

.

.

.

**Saat Istirahat**

Di Senior High School ini mempunyai sebuah taman kecil yang indah di belakang sekolah.

Taman itu sangat sepi dan sama sekali tidak ada yang mau mendatangi taman yang indah tanpa sampah adanya sampah berserakan. Kecuali, sepasang sahabat karib yang satu ini.

Setiap suara bel istirahat berbunyi, Kyuhyun akan segera mengajak Siwon ke taman indah yang sepi ini.

"Kau tidak bosan ke taman ini setiap istirahat?" Tanya Siwon.

"Hmmm… tidak" Jawab Kyuhyun pendek. Kemudian, namja manis itu duduk di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Pohon itu adalah pohon tempat-nya dan Siwon bersantai sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang istimewa di tempat ini? Kenapa kau menyukai taman yang sepi ini?" Tanya Siwon lagi penasaran, Karena Siwon hanya mengikuti kemana pun Kyuhyun mengajak-nya.

"Karena, Taman ini sungguh Indah. Terlebih lagi taman ini jauh dari kata ramai. Aku sangat suka suasana seperti sekarang ini" Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian, ia memejamkan mata indah-nya dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah manis dan anggun-nya itu.

'Cantik' Kata Siwon membatin sambil tersenyum menatap wajah manis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa ada yang menatap-nya pun membuka mata-nya dan menemukan Siwon tengah tersenyum penuh arti pada-nya. Jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdetak tak karuan saat Siwon memajukan wajah-nya kearah wajah Kyuhyun

Refleks, Kyuhyun menutup mata-nya. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, bibir mereka pun bersatu. Ciuman ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi mereka berdua.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama 20 detik lamanya. Ciuman itu mengutarakan perasaan Siwon saat ini. Setelah Siwon melepaskan bibir-nya dari bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun membuka mata-nya perlahan.

"Hyung~" Panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ada apa, Baby?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengelus lembut pipi gempal Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae" Kata Kyuhyun. Kemudian, ia menunduk agar semburat merah di pipi-nya tidak terlihat oleh Siwon.

Siwon mengankat dagu Kyuhyun. Dan, ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun lagi. Namun, Kali ini Siwon membuat ciuman-nya lebih dalam lagi dan member lumatan kecil di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mulai terbuai pun membalas sedikit demi sedikit ciuman Siwon, karena dia tidak terlalu ahli dalam hal ini.

Siwon melepaskan ciuman-nya karena ia dan Kyuhyun mulai terengah engah dan memerlukan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Itu isi hati ku. Apa kau bisa merasakan-nya lewat ciuman tadi, Baby, Eum?" Tanya Siwon sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terharu segera memeluk erat Siwon, Siwon sangat terkejut dengan pelukan erat yang datang tiba tiba dari Kyuhyun yang di depannya.

"Huhuhu aku sangat sangat sangat bisa merasakan-nya, Hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun. Kemudian, melepaskan pelukan maut-nya dan menatap Siwon sangat dalam.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Hyung? Kau mencintaiku tidak?!" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Nae Neomu Neomu Saranghae, Cho eh? Choi Kyuhyun" Teriak Siwon sambil membuat Kyuhyun sebal.

"Eh? Kau kenapa terlihat sebal seperti itu, Baby?" Tanya Siwon Kebingungan.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak dan Jang rubah margaku!" Omel Kyuhyun tak terima kalau marga-nya di rubah se-enaknya oleh Namjachingu-nya yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aigooo~ Jangan mengomel terus, Chagiya. Nanti wajahmu tidak manis lagi lho" Goda Siwon mentoel dagu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon yang sedang mentoel dagu-nya dengan kuat.

"Jadi, kalau aku tidak manis kau tidak akan pernah mau denganku. Begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Anniyeo, Baby… Bukan seperti itu maksudku" Bela Siwon Gelagapan.

**TET TET TET**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. dan sepasang sahabat yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih itu pun beranjak dari taman kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu. Tempat dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

**Di Rumah Siwon**

**Di Ruang makan (20.00 WKS)**

Keluarga Choi Dan Cho berkumpul di rumah Keluarga Choi. Hmmm… Sepertinya, ada hal penting yang akan di sampaikan oleh para orang tua kepada kedua anak namja mereka.

"Ahjumma, Kenapa kau mengundang keluarga kami kesini tiba tiba?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopan-nya kepada sang calon mertua.

"Kyu, sopanlah sedikit dengan calon mertuamu ini!" Ujar Jaejoong, Calon mertuanya atau lebih tepat-nya Eomma Siwon.

"Eh, Satu lagi. Jangan panggil aku ahjumma lagi. Panggil aku eomma juga" Lanjut Jaejoong membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan makan-nya.

"Ahjumma, kau kan belum menjadi mertua-ku?! Kenapa harus memanggilmu eomma?" Tanya Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara makan- nya yang tertunda.

"Sebenarnya, Satu minggu lagi Kau dan Siwon akan menikah" Jawab Heechul aka Eomma Kyuhyun yang mempunyai julukan 'Induk Setan'.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan horror. Dan…

"WHAT/MWO?!" Teriak Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan membuat semua orang di sekitar mereka terkejut.

"Yak! Kalian jangan berteriak seperti itu. Untung saja di antara kita tidak ada yang mempunyai penyakit jantungan" Omel Jaejoong.

"Apa kalian belum bisa menerima satu sama lain?" Tanya Yunho aka Appa Siwon yang masih terlihat tenang, padahal ia hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang karena ulah anak dan calon menantunya itu.

"B…Bukan begitu, Appa. Tapikan, Kami berdua masih sekolah" Jawab Siwon terbata bata.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Kalian berdua tenang saja" Tukas Heechul sambil membentuk seringai di bibir pink-nya.

Hangeng, Yunho, Jaejoong, dan juga WonKyu menatap satu sama lain. Apa yang di pikirkan oleh induk setan itu.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?! Habiskan makanan kalian masing-masing!" Ujar Heechul Judes.

"Dasar nenek sihir' Batin Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, Siwon, Yunho, dan Hangeng.

.

.

.

**3 hari sebelum pernikahan**

**Di Gereja **

"Hmmm… Gereja sudah, Wedding dress sudah, Dekorasi sudah, Rumah baru juga sudah. Sepertinya, semuanya sudah lengkap" Monolog Jaejoong sambil mencentang daftar isi dari kertas yang sedang di pegang-nya sekarang. Sedangkan Heechul, Yunho, dan Hangeng sibuk mempersiapkan semua-nya .

"Ck… Kita yang akan menikah. Tapi, kenapa yang cerewat dan Sibuk itu para orang tua ya, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Siwon yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di kursi jejeran depan gereja tersebut.

"Entahlah, Baby. Mungkin, mereka terlalu bersemangat untuk mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk pernikahan kita, Baby" Jawab Siwon menggidik kan bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Hufftt, Aku tidak mengertu dengan orang tua zaman sekarang" Keluh Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang Namjachingu yang akan menjadi suami-nya 3 hari yang akan datang.

.

.

.

**3 Hari Lagi**

**Di Gereja (09.00 WKS)**

Siwon saat ini tengah berdiri menantikan kehadiran Namjachingu yang akan menjadi istri-nya di atlar.

Tak selang beberapa lama. Sang calon istri pun memasuki gereja bersama pengiring-nya dan juga ayah-nya di samping-nya. Setelah sampai di depan atlar, Ayah dari calon istri-nya pun memberikan tangan anak nya kepada Siwon.

Siwon terpaku melihat namja cantik di depan-nya. Namja cantik itu mengenakan gaun putih dengan sedikit manic manic sederhana membuat namja cantik itu semakin cantik dan anggun.

"Siwon" Panggil Hangeng Berbisik. Alhasil, Siwon pun kembali ke alam sadarnya dan menyambut tangan calon istri-nya itu.

"Pernikahan merupakan hal yang sangat sacral. Jika di dalam hubungan pernikahan itu ada yang tidak bisa saling melengkapi. Mereka berdua akan sengsara selama hubungan pernikahan itu masih terjalin. Jadi, siapa yang disini keberatan atau tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini?" Tanya sang pendeta kepada seluruh tamu undangan yang hanya di hadiri sanak keluarga Choi dan Cho saja.

"Baiklah. Kalau tidak ada yang keberatan saya akan melanjutkan pernikahan sacral ini." Ujar pendeta itu. Kemudian, ia memandang Siwon.

"Kau Choi Siwon. bersedia kan kau akan selalu Merawat dan Menjaga Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istrimu sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Tanya Pendeta itu kepada Siwon.

"Ya. Saya bersedia" Jawab Siwon mantap. Sesudah Siwon menjawab pertanyaan pendeta. Pendeta pun beralih memandang Kyuhyun yang tertunduk malu.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun. Bersedia kah kau akan selalu merawat dan menjaga Choi Siwon sebagai suami mu sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Tanya Pendeta kepada Kyuhyun.

"Saya bersedia" Jawab Kyuhyun malu malu.

"Sekarang kalian sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri di hadapan Tuhan. Silahkan mencium pasangan-nya Masing-masing" Ujar Sang pendeta kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. Perlahan lahan bibir mereka pun menyatu. Tiada nafsu sedikitpun di ciuman itu. Hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang di dalam ciuman itu.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian, ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun sebentar, dan membisikan sesuatu di telingan Kyuhyun.

"Kau cantik sekali, Baby" Bisik Siwon sambil sedikit menyeringai dan itu tidak diketahui oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Di Rumah Baru WonKyu**

Upacara pernikaha di gereja pun usai. Setelah semua nya selesai, Pasangan WonKyu dan juga para orang tua segera ke Rumah baru Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Rumah yang di berikan oleh para orang tua mereka sangat lah mewah dan besar membuat Kyuhyun Ter'WOW-WOW' di dalam Hatinya. Namun, dia hanya bersikap kalau rumah baru hadiah pernikahan dari kedua orang tua itu hanya biasa biasa saja.

"Bagaimana mmenurut kalian berdua tentang rumah pilihan kami ini?" Tanya Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hmmm… Lumayan" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah mewah tersebut.

"Double WHAT WHAT?! Kami susah susah mencarikan rumah yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Tapi, kenapa kau hanya menjawab 'lumayan' Eoh?!" Tanya Heechul yang tersulut emosi karena anak-nya itu.

"Sudah sudah. Mulai sekarang kalian tinggal disini! Dan, jangan lupa buatkan kami cucu yang banyak ya. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" Pamit Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong keluar dari rumah baru WonKyu. Dan, para orang tua Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing. Meninggalkan pasangan WonKyu di dalam rumah baru mereka.

Sepertinya, Kyuhyun merasakan ada-nya sinyal berbahaya di sekitarnya. Kemudian, Kyuhyun memandang Siwon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan untuk Kyuhyun dan bibir tipis nya menunjukan seringai yang membuat Kyuhyun susah menelan saliva-nya.

"W…wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku berfikir kalau kau itu semakin Sexy, Baby" Jawab Siwon semakin menyeringai.

"Terus?" Tanya Kyuhyun mundur ketika Siwon maju kearah nya.

"Aku mau memakan mu sekarang juga" Jawab Siwon. Kemudian, dengan gerak yang sangat gesit ia segera menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style ke kamar mereka.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya pasrah di gendong sang suami ke kamar mereka. Mungkin, besok ia akan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar karena ulah suami-nya ini.

.

.

.

**Pagi Hari (06.00 WKS)**

Sang Matahari telah terbit dari timur. Burung-burung berkicauan kesana kemari. Tapi, Kicauan burung-burung itu tidak membangunkan seorang Namja manis yang masih tertidur. Jangankan kicauan burung, suara alarm yang jelas jelas di sampingnya saja tidak membuat-nya terbangun. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat-nya bangun dnegan cepat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sang Suami tercinta, Choi Siwon.

Siwon masuk ke kamar-nya. Ia menghampiri sang istri yang tertidur kelelahan dengn tubuh polos yang tertutup sebuah selimut tebal.

Sedangkan Siwon sudah berpakaian Sekolah dengan sangat rapi. Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengelus surai cokelat Kyuhyun.

"Baby" Bisik Siwon lembut tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Engh" Erang Kyuhyun membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke rentina mata indah-nya.

"Kau tidak siap siap ke sekolah, Baby?" Tanya Siwon lembut sambil mengelus pipi chubby istri-nya itu.

"Aku mau mandi dulu… Argghh" Baru saja Kyuhyun akan berdiri namun ia oleng. dengan sigap Siwon menangkap Kyuhyun yang akan jatuh ke lantai.

"Baby, Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Mungkin, ini karena permainanmu tadi malam yang bermain sampai 15 ronde" Jawab Kyuhyun menyalahkan Siwon yang tadi malam seperti kesetanan ketika mereka berdua bercinta. Namun, tak di pungkiri kalau ia juga menyukai-nya.

"Hehe… Mianhae, Baby. Tadi malam aku terlalu bersemangat. Sekarang kau ku mandikan saja ya?" Tawar Siwon sambil menampakan cengiran kuda-nya.

"Andwae! Nanti terjadi sesuatu kalau kau yang memandikan aku" Tolak Kyuhyun Mem-pout-kan bibir sintal-nya lagi.

"Tapi, sepertinya waktu tinggal sedikit. Jadi untuk menyingkat waktu kau akan ku mandikan" Siwon berkata sambil tertawa mesum. Kemudian, ia menggendong Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya selesai. Akhirnya, pasangan WonKyu berangkat ke sekolahan.

.

Semakin hari, Kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin berbunga bunga. Walaupun di antara mereka timbul sedikit percekcokan. Tapi, itu tidak membuat hubungan WonKyu langsung kandas begitu saja seperti pasangan muda yang lainnya.

Setelah mereka lulus Senior High School mereka berdua mendaftarkan diri ke University yang sama Yaitu, Inha University. Mereka menyelesaikan Kuliah mereka dahulu selama 5 Tahun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun lulus dari University Inha. Kyuhyun dalam bidang Musik, dan Siwon dalam bidang bisnis. Barulah setelah itu mereka berniat membuat anak dengan sungguh sungguh.

.

.

.

**7 Tahun Kemudian **

**Di Ruang makan (07.30 WKS)**

Hidup WonKyu semakin berbunga karena mereka telah di berikan karunia Tuhan berupa 3 orang anak yang melengkapi kehidupan mereka.

"Mommy! Daddy! Henry Hyung mengambil " Amuk anak kedua WonKyu, Minho kepada sang kakak, Henry.

"Yak! Kau ini hanya bisa mengadu!" Ejek Henry sambil memeletkan lidah-nya ke Minho.

"Huweee Mommy!" Tangis Minho.

"Henry" Peringat Siwon kepada Henry yang tertawa melihat adik nya menangis.

"Henly Hyung akal (Henry Hyung nakal)" Celoteh si bungsu, Choi Taemin.

"Iya iya Hyung nakal" Pasrah Henry yang terpojok.

Dan, seluruh di meja makan itu tertawa termasuk Hangeng, Yunho, Heechul, dan Jaejoong. Kecuali, Henry yang menjadi bahan tertawaan.

**END**

* * *

**Mianhae kalau kecepatan, Nggak bagus, dan gak nyambung... RnR Please...**

**Gomawo sudah membaca FF WonKyu saya ini :)**


End file.
